


University Challenge®

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que pasa cuando dieciséis jóvenes mentes participan de uno de los shows televisivos con más historia entre los retos universitarios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	University Challenge®

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



> **Nombre de tu persona asignada:** [](http://sara-f-black.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sara-f-black.livejournal.com/)**sara_f_black**  
>  **Disclaimer:** _Sherlock Holmes_ y sus personajes pertenecen a quienes tienen los derechos sobre nombre y franquicia. El autor de esta historia no está de ninguna manera asociado con los propietarios, creadores o productores de cualquier material con derechos de autor previos. No se pretende ninguna infracción de derechos de autor. De igual manera con los derechos por el show televisivo de ITV (Granada Studios) transmitido por BBC Two, _University Challenge_.  
>  **Advertencias:** AU, completo AU. Todos los personajes son canon en la serie.  
>  **Notas:** Estimada AI, esta historia surge de mezclar tus posibles escenarios con _Starter for Ten_ , película en la que Benedict Cumberbatch capitanea un equipo de University Challenge. Espero sea de tu agrado.

 

—Mycroft.  
  
—Irene. Donovan.  
  
—Holmes.  
  
Los tres contendientes se miraron, midiéndose nuevamente los unos a los otros como la primera vez. Desde hacía cuatro años la situación no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, había empeorado si cabe.  
  
Desde que Mycroft Holmes entrara al equipo de _University Challenge_ por __Trinity_ College_ , Cambridge, se llevaba el preciado campeonato sin falta. Pero _London School of Economics_ le venía a la saga los dos últimos años bajo el dominio férreo de Irene Adler, caso similar se daba con _Birbeck_ , universidad pública que a veces ni figuraba en los rankings universitarios, a la que Sally Donovan había guiado a un segundo y tercer puestos en las ediciones anteriores del show televisivo.  
  
—¿A quién esperamos? —La voz nasal de Sally molestaba profundamente a Mycroft, pero claramente el disgusto lo disimuló con la media sonrisa conocedora con que bañó a la joven, quien para irritación de los presentes agregó—: No es como si fuéramos novatos en esto.  
  
— _ _Queen Mary__ , esperamos al capitán de __Queen Mary__ —contestó con calma y casi como hablando con un niño malcriado la elegante joven sentada justo frente a la puerta de acceso de la estancia y cuya espalda daba al único espacio totalmente ciego desde el exterior.  
  
Mycroft permitió que sus sentidos se deleitaran en el tono grave y culto de Adler. La mujer podría dominar la escena shakespeariana si se lo propusiera, aunque probablemente acabaría como presidente del Banco Mundial antes de los cuarenta.  
  
—Perdón por la demora.  
  
John Watson, estudiante de Medicina de _St. Bartholomew_ y actual capitán del equipo que sorpresivamente llegó a las rondas finales, entró a la sala de reuniones quitándose la cazadora empapada y mirando directamente a los demás jóvenes ya sentados alrededor de la larga mesa.  
  
—Pero si no es tarde, querido, el equipo de producción aún no se digna a aparecer.  
  
El profundo color que inundó las mejillas de Watson, le informó a Mycroft que la seducción apenas encubierta de Adler había hecho blanco directo en él. El resoplido molesto de Donovan solamente confirmó aquella primera impresión. Antes de que ninguno pudiera agregar nada, la puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez entraron Paxman y varios productores y asistentes, quienes rápidamente distribuyeron la agenda de la reunión y cada cual tomó su lugar para una de las últimas reuniones de producción del año.

 

[ ](http://s1049.photobucket.com/user/next_gen_esp/media/No_next_gen/21d95fc2-267a-4b71-b47c-fad4051e3950_zpsab3c337f.png.html)

 

Sherlock caminaba por los pasillos de ITV en busca de una máquina expendedora de bebidas. No tenía sentido encender un cigarrillo sabiendo que no solamente saltarían todas las alarmas del estúpido edificio, sino que debería lidiar después con los reclamos de buena conducta que seguramente le harían desde su _capitán_ , hasta el último e insignificante ayudante de producción. De todas maneras, la idea de ir hasta la cafetería resultaba del todo inaceptable y como estaba francamente aburrido de esperar a que la reunión con Gerom Paxman terminara, decidió alejarse de la parva de idiotas que de alguna manera bizarra representaban a la juventud universitaria británica y sus saberes. Con honestidad no lograba ver la utilidad de reunirse con Jefrey Pelmann si el hombre no era más que el títere de la emisora que prestaba voz y cara a la franquicia televisiva, no que Pulman lo hiciera mal, sencillamente era estúpidamente sinsentido reunirse seriamente con alguien que no tenía criterio propio.  
  
¡Ajá!  
  
¡Allí estaba la bendita máquina!  
  
—¿En verdad eres hermano del _Google_ humano?  
  
Los ojos oscuros de la mujer mostraban cierta timidez, sin embargo Sherlock rápidamente entendió que se debía más a él que a ella misma. El traje de falda y chaqueta —algo anticuado, pero de buen corte— le confería más edad; el puente de la nariz marcado por las gafas que ahora no llevaba puestas hablaba a las claras de muchas horas de estudio; el ligero olor a químicos que el perfume floral no lograba cubrir totalmente y las uñas pulcramente pulidas y cortadas sin misericordia la identificaba directamente con algún trabajo de laboratorio. La sonrisa pequeña que no hacía más que aumentar la sensación de incomodidad que transmitía toda su persona le recordó a Sherlock que probablemente debería contestar algo, aunque ¿qué decía uno ante pregunta tan disparatada?  
  
—Definidamente no aceptaré esa acusación.  
  
La risa femenina, casi un gorjeo de pajarillo, le habilitó a pensar que fuera como fuese, la respuesta había sido acertada, ¡mujeres!  
  
—Eres mucho más alto de lo que pareces en la fotografía grupal… aunque claro, allí apareces sentado y nunca te ha tocado participar frente a las cámaras… con Mike —sonrió nuevamente con ese dejo de timidez extraño, al aclarar—: Mike Stamford, el chico de gafas con quien estaba sentada allí, en la recepción…  
  
La voz se fue apagando a medida que la chica se daba cuenta de que realmente él no tenía ni la más ligera idea de quién era ella o siquiera de que hubieran estado en el mismo lugar momentos antes. Sherlock hizo un gesto que podía significar tanto que continuara con lo que sea que estaba diciendo o bien que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.  
  
—No te recomiendo ninguna de esas bebidas gaseosas, el nivel de azúcares saturados es prácticamente tóxico. Prueba con el café.  
  
Con eso pasó junto a una muy asombrada Molly Hooper sin volver la vista atrás y sin indagar acerca del nuevo sobrenombre del _capitán_ , porque por supuesto se trataba de él.

[ ](http://s1049.photobucket.com/user/next_gen_esp/media/No_next_gen/21d95fc2-267a-4b71-b47c-fad4051e3950_zpsab3c337f.png.html)

Los cuatro capitanes estaban algo molestos por los acuerdos que debieron aceptar y en los que la producción no cedió un paso. Cada participante compartiría habitación con un miembro de otro equipo y del mismo sexo, aclaración que John consideraba innecesaria, no era como si alguno de ellos pretendiera saltar a la cama de Molly —o de Donovan por todos los cielos—... no obstante si la cosa fuera con Miss Adler o con la cerebrito oculta detrás del cuerpazo de Anthea, él no se lo pensaba dos veces. Correcto, tal vez sí era una medida ajustada. Pero eso de que fueran de equipos distintos sí rayaba en la tontería, ¡era una competencia de conocimientos, no de juegos de guerra! Aunque luego de ver las estrategias planteadas por Holmes y los ataques sensuales de la capitana de _LSE_ que no sólo nublaban las gafas de Mike, quizás sí estuvieran en batalla y él era el único ingenuo que no lo había notado.  
  
—Pero somos siete mujeres…  
  
—No es problema, os daremos una habitación triple y dos dobles —y antes de que nadie cuestionara el alojamiento masculino, la productora se apresuró decir—: y lo mismo para los caballeros: tendréis tres habitaciones dobles y una triple.  
  
Los capitanes se miraron intentando adivinar qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de los demás cuando Mycroft, con cierto dejo aristocrático en el tono y los gestos, organizó las habitaciones para que la distribución cumpliera con la innecesaria normativa que la cadena les exigiera esta vez.  
  
—¿Y quién diablos se murió y dejó a este pijo a cargo?  
  
—Sally, querida, si lo piensas un segundo es la mejor manera de organizar la habitaciones considerando que somos un número impar de personas por cada sexo —la acotación de Irene Adler solamente se vio velada por la picardía que sus ojos y cejas apenas elevadas dejaban ver—, aunque eso no diga nada acerca del _sexo_ que tenga cada uno…  
  
Las risas de varios de los varones y el sonrojo de un par de asistentes de producción hicieron que John cayera en el doble sentido. Probablemente estar tan pendiente de los labios oscurecidos por el rouge que llevaba Miss Adler no era la jugada más oportuna estos días. Además, él pensaba que por fin concretaría con Sarah, no que compartiría habitación con alguien con nombre tan pretencioso y ridículo como “Sherlock”, ¿es que nadie en Cambridge tenía nombres decentes como Peter, David, Hamish…?

**~*~**

Anthea ni siquiera levantó la vista de la pantalla del móvil para mirar a Irene cuando Mycroft le informó que compartiría habitación de hotel con la capitana de _LSE_ , aunque él estaba seguro de que la mirada predadora de Adler no se le había escapado a la chica. Sherlock no necesitó que le dijera con quién le había tocado en suerte convivir porque sin dudas cuando escuchó las razones de los cambios de cuartos en el hotel en su mente ya había trazado todas las posibles combinaciones y entendió cuál era la más acertada. Sebastian por su parte observó las fachas de Anderson, revoleó los ojos y con todo el aplomo del que era capaz, se resignó —aunque Microft apostaría doble contra sencillo a que no pasar demasiado tiempo con Sherlock para Seb ya era ganancia.  
  
—mmm… Bueno… Sí, Molly tú compartirás habitación con Jeanette de _LSE_ y con la capitana de Birbeck —empezó John—, es decir, con Sally Donovan, sí. Mike irás a la habitación 419 con Dimmock de Birbeck y tú Sarah —y aquí sus ojos se cubrieron de cierta tristeza— dormirás en la habitación 724 con Ella de _LSE_.  
  
A medida que cada uno se iba acercando al estudiante o la pareja con la que compartiría una semana completa en el hotel, los que quedaban miraban a sus capitanes con no poca intriga.  
  
—No me miréis así, esta estupidez no ha sido obra mía —la brusquedad de Sally Donovan ya era legendaria entre los miembros de su equipo y de los que repetían este año participación en el reto televisivo, así que nadie se inmutó ante el estallido previo a lo que estuviera por decir a continuación—. Gregory, lo siento de verdad, pero deberás soportar al pomposo de Holmes y al “banquero” Van Coon.  
  
Eddie Van Coon se acercó hasta donde estaba Greg Lestrade y le pasó la mano en señal de buena voluntad, a nadie se le ocurrió esperar idéntico gesto de parte de Mycroft Holmes, el tercer huésped de la habitación 506.

[ ](http://s1049.photobucket.com/user/next_gen_esp/media/No_next_gen/21d95fc2-267a-4b71-b47c-fad4051e3950_zpsab3c337f.png.html)

La pregunta disparada por Jeremy Paxman por los diez puntos de la sexta ronda del primer episodio de semifinales tenía la capacidad de aumentar la distancia entre los equipos contendientes. Mycroft era consciente de que Donovan tenía a Greg Lestrade, especialista en Historia y que él tenía a Sherlock —brillante para cualquier cosa que fuera de su interés, pero llamativamente despistado con otras que consideraba irrelevantes de manera arbitraria—, así que la mano ganadora estaba en la rapidez con la que él mismo hiciera sonar la campana.  
  
—¿En qué pueblo cercano a Viena se sitúa la residencia de caza donde el príncipe heredero Rudolf de Habsburgo y su amante, María Vetsera, se suicidaron en extrañas circunstancias en 1889?  
  
Mycroft vio con horror cómo la mano de Gregory se elevaba para pulsar la campanilla, cuando la sintió sonar a su izquierda y Paxman habilitó la respuesta:  
  
—Anthea, __Trinity__.  
  
—Probablemente la pronunciación sea atroz, pero Mayerling.  
  
—¡Y es correcto! Ciertamente la pronunciación no ha sido perfecta, pero cercana. Continuáis por cinco puntos por respuesta correcta como _bonus_.  
  
Con esto el puntaje para __Trinity__ se disparaba en más de cuarenta por encima de _Birbeck_ y tal vez pudieran respirar tranquilos.  
  
Pero se había apresurado y, dos rondas después, nuevamente estaban a nada de empatar cuando sucedió lo impensable:  
  
—¿Cuál es la denominación del pueblo ario germánico y cristiano que mantuvo un reino al norte de África en los siglos quinto y sexto,el que, durante el reinado de Genserico, saqueó Roma en el año 455?  
  
La campana sonó a la derecha de Mycroft y su mirada voló a la figura de Sherlock, quien solamente había participado para discutir cualquier respuesta planteada por los demás en los puntos por _bonus_.  
  
—Holmes, es decir, Sherlock Holmes, __Trinity__.  
  
—Lugiones.  
  
—Es incorrecto. Rebote y puede contestar _Birbeck_.  
  
Cuando Sally hizo caer la mano sobre el pulsador, Lestrade se lo impidió y Sherlock se lanzó al medio del plató tirando datos inconexos acerca de las invasiones góticas y unos burgundios y suevos y hasta plagas bíblicas en el libro de Daniel… Pero lo que atrapó la mirada de todos y de la cámara fue la determinación con la que Gregory tomó su micrófono y solicitó ser escuchado, tarea no sencilla, con Sherlock paseándose arriba y abajo del escenario y vociferando acerca de inútiles e ineptos ignorantes organizados.  
  
La voz del director se oyó desde la cabina de grabación y por un momento solamente reinó el silencio y luego Lestrade solicitó que se revisara la respuesta del más joven de los Holmes, dado que _lugiones era otro de los nombres dado al pueblo vándalo, respuesta más común y que seguramente figuraba en la respuesta preestablecida que manejaba el conductor_. Tras apagarse las cámaras y de un debate de casi veinte minutos se decidió invalidar la pregunta y utilizar una de las de emergencia. Sin embargo, no pudieron retomar la grabación hasta quince minutos después, dado que Sally Donovan arremetió contra el participante de su equipo quien —según el criterio de la joven— no era más que _un vulgar estúpido que se había vendido a los pijos redomados de la universidad repipi…_ y hubo que arreglar el peinado de la chica, cambiar la camisa que prácticamente desgarró al saltar sobre Lestrade y cubrir con _mucho_ maquillaje el arañazo que se llevó Anderson al intentar intervenir. Sin embargo, al retomarse la grabación, todos eran conscientes de que a menos que bannearan a la capitana de _Birbeck_ las miradas de odio encendido que despedía toda vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre Sherlock, todo el Reino Unido sería testigo de aquellas.  
  
Finalmente __Trinity__ pasó a la final con un margen de cuarenta y cinco puntos y no poco agradecimiento al joven de la otra universidad que solamente se encogió de hombros y aceptó ir a por unas cervezas al pub después de acabada la jornada. 

[ ](http://s1049.photobucket.com/user/next_gen_esp/media/No_next_gen/21d95fc2-267a-4b71-b47c-fad4051e3950_zpsab3c337f.png.html)

 

—En citogenética, ¿qué término describe todo el complemento cromosómico de una célula que se puede observar durante la metafase mitótica?  
  
Fue casi cómico observar cómo los cuatro participantes por _Queen Mary_ , todos estudiantes de _Barts_ en realidad, saltaron para pulsar la campanilla antes de que los miembros de _LSE_ pudieran siquiera terminar de escuchar la pregunta. Más cómica la expresión del conductor que esperó a que la luz se encendiera en el tablero del participante más rápido:  
  
—Hooper, __Queen Mary__.  
  
—Cariotipo.  
  
—Es correcto. Responderéis por el _bonus_ …  
  
Ya era el cuarto día de grabaciones e Irene estaba francamente disgustada por el cariz que estaba tomando esta partida. Al enterarse de que competirían con los “médicos” de __Queen Mary__ , había analizado en extenso sus perfiles, sus estrategias de juego, la facilidad con que permitían que los demás expresaran sus dudas, el brillo decidido en la mirada del nuevo capitán, Watson, pero nunca —ni en un millón de años— había tomado nota de lo ferozmente competitiva que podía ser la pequeña Molly Hooper, con sus cabellos rojizos peinados sin gracia alguna y el maquillaje deslucido que hacía más por ocultar que por destacar sus rasgos… Interesante, pero no era el momento para ponerse a admirar nada, ahora era el tiempo de ir directo a la yugular de los contrarios, metafóricamente hablando… sí metafóricamente —al menos por ahora.

**~*~**

El festejo en el pub cercano al hotel del equipo de John Watson captó el interés de algunos parroquianos. Los cuatro jóvenes en la mesa no hacían más que reír y palmearse la espalda con más o menos cuidado.  
  
—¡Olvidaos de Molly Brown! ¡La invencible es Molly Hooper!  
  
El estallido de Mike fue coreado por Sarah y John para deleite de Molly. Pronto los miembros de los demás equipos también estaban en el bar y, si bien la mitad de ellos tenía poco por celebrar y Sherlock parecía más interesado en analizar la vestimenta y gestos de los presentes que en consumir el porrón de cerveza que alguien le puso enfrente, todos la estaban pasando en grande.  
  
Aún faltaban dos días para la grabación del episodio final y esta noche bien podían relajarse y dejar que el alcohol y la juventud hicieran su buena parte. Y si después Molly y Sarah discutieron acerca de con quién se estaba dando el lote Irene en un rincón —Molly insistía en que era con Gregory y Sarah aseguraba que Molly necesitaba gafas pues claramente había sido con Anthea—, si John terminó jugando _Cluedo_ con Sherlock porque Sarah estaba más interesada en discutir la vida social de Miss Adler con las otras chicas que en irse con él, y si Ella descubrió los placeres de compartir cama con un par expertos en Finanzas, pues eso ya no saldría en ningún recuento en el _Especial de fin de año_.

[ ](http://s1049.photobucket.com/user/next_gen_esp/media/No_next_gen/21d95fc2-267a-4b71-b47c-fad4051e3950_zpsab3c337f.png.html)

—Sao Vicente, Boa Vista y Santiago, están entre las islas ¿de qué república que ganó su independencia de Portugal en 1975, tiene una población de alrededor de medio millón de personas, y está situada a unos 600 kilómetros de la costa de África Occidental? —Campana y Jeremy Paxman continuó— Wilkes, por __Trinity__.  
  
—Cabo Verde.  
  
Y así las rondas avanzaban y el nivel de adrenalina en el estudio de televisión era casi palpable —a menos que uno decidiera mirar a cualquiera de los Holmes presentes, quienes parecían estar a años luz del brote neurótico de los demás, o a Anthea quien exceptuando los momentos en que respondía con precisión quirúrgica, parecía incluso menos presente que los hombres altos a su derecha—. John sentía cómo la transpiración estaba a punto de ser visible bajo la capa de ridículo maquillaje que le pusieron “para las cámaras” y amenazaba con hacer resbalar sus manos del pulsador de puro húmedas que estaban.  
  
— _El hombre más extraño_ es la biografía de qué científico… —campanilla y—: Stamford, por __Queen Mary__.  
  
—Schrödinger.  
  
—No es correcto… Oportunidad para __Trinity__ , _El hombre más extraño_ es la biografía ¿de qué científico quien aplicó la Teoría de la Relatividad de Einstein con la mecánica cuántica para describir la rotación de un electrón y en 1933 compartió el Premio Nobel de Física con Erwin Schrödinger? Biografía escrita por Graham Farmelo y publicada en 2009.  
  
Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron imposiblemente y después los cerró con fuerza como si estuviera leyendo dentro de su mente las posibles respuestas, Mycroft respiró profundamente y apretó el pulsador.  
  
—Holmes, es decir, _Mycroft_ Holmes —por el tono que usara el conductor al aclarar dejaba clara su postura ante la admisión de miembros de una misma familia en el equipo de una universidad, aunque aquella fuera Cambridge y se tratara de una emergencia médica, porque quién puede prever que el jugador titular saltaría de un techo en sus vacaciones escolares con tanta mala fortuna que el cable que le sostenía fuera demasiado largo para evitar que se estrellara contra el pavimento… ¿cierto?  
  
—Dirac, Paul Dirac.  
  
—¡Eso lo sabía! —resopló Sherlock Holmes al tiempo que el conductor anunciaba el resultado:  
  
—Es correcto y vais por los puntos extra —la bocina estridente marcando el final del tiempo establecido, hizo que cambiara la expresión de Paxman—… Pues no, no hay más tiempo y los puntajes de esta inolvidable jornada final quedan de la siguiente manera: __Trinity_ College_ , primer puesto y ganando el séptimo torneo para Cambridge. Segundo lugar para __Queen Mary__ , equipo que por primera vez accede a esta instancia final…  
  
Las palabras se fueron confundiendo y, para John, era como si le hablaran debajo del agua o desde muy lejos… Toda la situación resultaba irreal, los pijos de Cambridge ni siquiera celebraron, apenas sí se apretaron las manos los unos a los otros y al conductor —como si mostrarse felices por el logro estuviera por debajo de sus personas—, Molly apretaba su brazo y le decía algo al oído y Sarah se apoyaba completamente en su otro costado, Mike sonreía con cierta satisfacción y sus gafas estaban apenas empeñadas esta vez… pero fue el guiño divertido de Irene Adler, desde detrás de las cámaras, lo que lo sacó de ese estado de virtual estupor.  
  
John era un vencedor. No solamente había medido fuerzas con el _Google_ humano, sino que había conocido al grupo de personas más dispares y posiblemente interesantes de su generación y… había sobrevivido a una semana completa de convivencia con el joven más extraño del mundo —y otra que Dirac—, porque precisamente eso era Sherlock Holmes.  
  
Esto fue mucho más un reto personal que universitario… probablemente la idea de unirse al ejército no era tan descabellada, no señor. 

 

[ ](http://s1049.photobucket.com/user/next_gen_esp/media/No_next_gen/UniversityChallenge_zps29303617.png.html)

 

 

 **Agradecimientos:** A [](http://jenny-anderson.livejournal.com/profile)[**jenny_anderson**](http://jenny-anderson.livejournal.com/) por la paciencia, a las anglófilas amigas por los comentarios y buena onda y a M. por el beteo.  
  
 **Observaciones:** tanto el show televisivo como las preguntas en esta historia existen y pueden comprobarse por [aquí](http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b006t6l0).

 


End file.
